1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing nanoimprint stamps, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing nanoimprint stamps using master stamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nanoimprint process is a process of repeatedly copying a pattern by printing the pattern on a surface of an object using a stamp on which the pattern is formed.
In the nanoimprint process that uses ultraviolet rays, the stamp is formed of a transparent material so that ultraviolet rays can pass therethrough, and a reverse image of a pattern to be stamped is formed on a surface of the stamp in a protruded structure. After directly pressing a photoresist coated on a substrate with the stamp, the photoresist is hardened via ultraviolet rays, and afterwards, the pattern on the stamp is transferred onto the photoresist.
Since the stamp must resist to a predetermined pressure and is exposed to a large amount of ultraviolet rays, the stamp is formed of a material having high hardness and small deformation such as quartz or glass.
Conventionally, electron beam lithography is performed to manufacture a stamp. A long electron beam recording time is required for forming a pattern having a few nm to a few tens of nm on a surface of the stamp.
When electron beam recording is performed on a surface of quartz, a patterning process for recording a pattern having less than 20 nm is difficult. Also, when manufacturing multiple numbers of stamps having the same pattern, it is difficult to obtain stamps having the same pattern due to variations of the electron beam recording conditions and etching conditions.